Memories of My Little Brother
by lintang-anis
Summary: Jung Yunho pernah memiliki kenangan masa kecil yang manis. Tapi kenangan itu benar-benar hanya sekejap waktu. Sekarang, Yunho memiliki kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya dan sekali lagi menjadi kakak bagi adik kecil yang selama ini ia cari... Setidaknya sampai batas tertentu yang bisa mereka hadapi. / Brothership, friendship TVXQ Yunho & Changmin. FOURTH Chapter is UP! :D
1. Prolog

A Story by lintang-anis

_**MEMORIES OF MY LITTLE BROTHER**_

Main Characters:  
Jung Yunho  
Shim Changmin

Genre:  
Brothership, friendship, family

* * *

**Jung Yunho pernah memiliki kenangan masa kecil yang manis. **  
**Adik kecil yang ditemuinya saat ia hampir putus asa meraih cita-cita  
yang sejak lama ia inginkan. Hanya dalam sekejap waktu mereka menjadi  
dekat, saling bergantung dan memberi semangat satu sama lain. **

**Tapi kenangan itu benar-benar hanya sekejap waktu ketika Yunho terpaksa  
memisahkan dirinya sendiri dengan sang adik, menyisakan luka di hati adik  
kecilnya yang memutuskan untuk melupakan kakak barunya itu.**

**Sekarang, Yunho memiliki kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya dan  
sekali lagi menjadi kakak bagi adik kecil yang selama ini ia cari.  
Ia memutuskan akan menggunakan kesempatan itu sebaik mungkin... **  
**Setidaknya sampai batas tertentu yang bisa mereka hadapi.**

_"Hyung_, mengapa aku membencimu?"

"Kenapa kau membenciku? Itu hanya perasaanmu saja."

* * *

Semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi. Tidak ada yang bisa Yunho lakukan untuk memperbaikinya. Ia sudah memutuskan bahkan sejak kakinya melangkah keluar dari kamar adik kecilnya. Ia bisa mendengar adik kecilnya menangis dan berteriak dari balik pintu yang ia tahan dengan genggaman kedua tangannya yang mulai memerah. Ditahannya keinginan untuk membuka pintu itu dan memeluk adik kecilnya, menenangkannya dan berjanji ini tidak akan berlangsung selamanya. Ini hanya sementara saja. Tidak akan lama.

Sepertinya itu juga usaha Yunho untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Satu-satunya yang ia inginkan adalah kebaikan untuk adik kecil yang baru ia kenal dua bulan lalu. Setelah itu, semua akan kembali seperti semula. Ia bisa kembali menjaga adiknya sepenuh hidupnya. Adik kecilnya akan memanggilnya "_hyung_" dan memberikan senyum lebarnya saat mereka bertemu lagi.

Benar kan?


	2. 1: Surprised

Author's note:

_**Terima kasih untuk para followers dan reviewers yang telah meninggalkan comment-nya. Saya nggak nyangka… *ngelap air mata haru* *90-degrees bow***_

_**Here's another chapter released. Di chapter-chapter awal, ceritanya uri Changmin dan Yunho masih umur 6 dan 8 tahun ya. Selamat menikmati, dan jangan lupa comments please :D *melipir ke rumah bareng Shim Changmin kecil***_

* * *

**MEMORIES OF MY LITTLE BROTHER**

CHAPTER #1: SURPRISED

Lorong departemen pediatri terasa begitu sepi dan tenang malam ini. Hanya ada beberapa pengunjung yang duduk di samping pintu-pintu kamar pasien. Keheningan itu tertangkap oleh 'radar' seorang anak berusia enam tahun dari dalam kamar rawatnya. Dengan perlahan ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju pintu dan membukanya sepelan mungkin. Setelah memastikan tidak ada siapapun di dekatnya, barulah ia memberanikan diri untuk beranjak keluar dari kamar yang telah ia tempati seharian ini. Hampir tak ada suara dari sandal kecil berbentuk Mickey Mouse yang terpasang di kedua kakinya saat anak itu berlari sepelan mungkin menuju ruang perawat. Untung tidak ada yang melihatnya sepanjang koridor ia melangkah. Kalau sampai ketahuan oleh dokter atau perawat lain, bisa gagal rencananya.

Gerak kaki kecilnya terhenti di ujung belokan, sekali lagi mengintip ke balik lorong. Tampak beberapa perawat yang sedang berjaga di meja resepsionis sedang mengobrol santai setelah mengantarkan obat atau makan malam bagi pasien-pasien lain. Sebuah seringai nakal terbentuk di wajah anak kecil ini. Setengah mengendap-endap, berusaha menyembunyikan tubuhnya yang terbilang tinggi untuk ukuran bocah enam tahun, anak itu akhirnya tiba di depan meja dengam sukses tak terlihat oleh orang lain. Diacaknya rambut ikal yang mulai jatuh ke bahunya dan bersiap untuk mengagetkan para perawat yang sedang duduk...

"Shim Chwang, apa yang kau lakukan?"

... Tapi justru ia sendiri yang terlonjak hingga hampir setengah meter dari lantai tempat pijakan kakinya.

"WAAA!"

Beberapa perawat tertawa melihat keterkejutan pasien kecil yang mereka kenal itu. Sebenarnya mereka sudah tahu akal-akalan bocah ini sejak ia menunduk di balik belokan koridor, berkat isyarat salah satu dokter yang kebetulan muncul di belakang anak kecil ini. Sebagai gantinya dokter itu yang justru mengagetkan sang anak.

"Aahh, _ssaem_! Kau merusak rencanaku!" Anak kecil bernama Shim Changmin itu menggerutu kesal sambil mengelus dadanya. Gerutuannya semakin keras ketika menyadari perawat yang lain juga ikut menertawainya. "Ahn _ssaem, _kau mengikutiku sudah lama?"

"Cukup lama untuk menyadari kau berniat menjahili para perawat ini." Ahn Chilhyun _seonsaengnim _mendengus geli melihat tingkah pasien favoritnya. Sementara Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebagai tanda kekesalannya pada orang-orang yang masih juga tertawa kecil.

"Lagipula, caramu belum profesional. Lain kali belajarlah pada Sungmin jika kau ingin berbuat nakal," lanjut Dokter Ahn, mengedikkan dagunya pada salah satu residen di balik meja resepsionis. Yang ditunjuk hanya tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan dokternya.

Changmin membenahi rambutnya yang berantakan akibat usahanya membuat kejutan, masih dengan bibir yang merengut. "Lain kali aku akan mencari ramuan penghilang saja agar _ssaemdeul _tidak bisa melihatku!" Ia menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Dokter Ahn yang dibalas dengan hal yang sama oleh sang dokter.

Seorang perawat bernama Im Yoona mendekati Changmin dan memeluknya dengan sayang.

"_Ya _Shim Changmin, kenapa kau kembali lagi ke sini? Padahal aku sudah mulai terbiasa tanpa kehadiranmu di rumah sakit ini." Yoona menggoda pasien kecilnya. Ia mengerti kondisi Changmin yang tidak bisa jauh dari peralatan rumah sakit karena kondisinya yang rentan.

Changmin melepaskan diri dari pelukan perawat itu dan matanya menatap Yoona dengan pandangan terluka.

"_Noona_, bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu saat aku sangat merindukanmu? Tidakkah kau mengerti, karena _noona _lah aku memutuskan untuk datang lagi ke sini!"

Yoona mengangguk pura-pura paham. "Aahh, begitu. Lalu kenapa kakimu dibalut perban setebal itu?" Tangannya menunjuk ke kaki kecil Changmin yang dibalut agak tebal di dekat lututnya. Mata Changmin bergerak mengikuti tangan perawatnya.

"Ah, ini? Aku digigit anjing kemarin. _Nappeun kangaji _(anjing nakal)."

Yoona terbelalak. Ia memang baru masuk tadi sore setelah jadwal liburnya kemarin, sehingga tidak tahu jelas kondisi Changmin yang masuk sejak kemarin sore.

"Mwo?! Apakah kau sudah meminta suntikan rabies pada Kim Heechul _seonsaengnim_?" tanyanya cemas. Yang menjawab justru Dokter Ahn yang sejak tadi mengikuti pembicaraan mereka sambil menyortir laporan pasien di atas meja.

"Sudah, Jungsoo _seonsaengnim _yang menanganinya kemarin. Tadi pagi dia juga sudah minum obat anti alerginya."

"Dengan kata lain, aku sudah sembuh seperti sedia kala." Changmin merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan riang. "_Noona _tidak perlu khawatir lagi."

Yoona tertawa melihat kepolosan bocah di hadapannya, dan sekali lagi memeluknya dengan gemas. Beberapa perawat tersenyum maklum melihat mereka. Changmin memang pasien pertama yang dirawat Yoona saat ia baru diterima menjadi perawat di rumah sakit ini lima tahun lalu, dan sejak saat itu mereka berdua seperti sepasang kakak beradik meskipun umur mereka terpaut lima belas tahun. Hampir semua dokter dan perawat mengenal Changmin yang seperti menjadikan rumah sakit ini sebagai rumah keduanya selama lima tahun belakangan. Dengan kocaknya, salah satu residen bernama Lee Sungmin bahkan membentuk sebuah _fans club _bagi bocah kecil itu, yang disambut dengan gelengan kepala tak percaya oleh rekan-rekan seprofesinya dan anggukan semangat dari Changmin.

Changmin bertahan di sana selama beberapa menit sampai telepon meja berbunyi. Salah seorang perawat lain mengangkatnya dan setelah beberapa saat ia memandang Dokter Ahn dengan cemas.

"ER membutuhkan departemen pediatri, ada seorang anak delapan tahun mengalami kecelakaan. Kedua tangannya terluka sangat parah," ucap perawat Sooyoung setelah menutup teleponnya.

Dokter Ahn langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan memberi komando.

"Empat orang ikut denganku ke ER sekarang!" Ia bergegas menuju ruang gawat darurat diikuti dua perawat dan dua residen. Namun sebelum tubuhnya menghilang ia sempat menengok.

"Dan seseorang pastikan Changmin sudah tidur di kamarnya ketika aku kembali ke sini!"

Lagi-lagi Changmin merengut. Bahkan sebelum Dokter Ahn menyelesaikan kalimatnya ia tahu kalimat itu berarti "Tidur, sekarang!". Changmin mendengus dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku mau tidur denganSiwon _hyung_," ia mulai merajuk. Yoona dan Taeyeon, dua perawat yang tersisa di resepsionis departemen pediatri, saling bertukar pandang. Malam ini bukan giliran residen Choi Siwon yang bertugas jaga. Mereka mulai berpikir apa yang bisa mereka katakan untuk membujuk Changmin supaya tidur.

"Changmin-_ah_, hari ini Siwon _hyung _sedang libur. Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang menemanimu tidur?" tawar Yoona, dan dibalas gelengan tegas anak kecil di hadapannya. "Atau kau mau Taeyeon _noona _menemanimu?"

"Tidak mau!" Sekali lagi Changmin menggeleng.

"Daripada kau tidur dengan Ahn _ssaem_?"

Changmin masih bertahan di tempatnya berdiri. Yoona pura-pura berpikir keras sebelum mencoba memberi solusi lain.

"Kau mau aku menelepon Kim Heechul _ssaem_?"

Berhasil. Changmin mendongak dengan mata lebar. "_Jjinjja _(sungguh)? _Noona _mau menelepon Heechul _ssaem_?"

Changmin melompat girang melihat anggukan Yoona. Tidur bersama dokter Kim Heechul berarti ia akan mendapat cokelat sebelum tidur dan seringkali mendapat bonus sebuah cerita menarik tentang orang-orang di rumah sakit ini. Dengan semangat ia menarik-narik tangan Yoona, memaksa perawat itu segera menghubungi Dokter Kim.

"Biar aku yang menghubunginya. Bagaimana kalau kau menunggu di kamarmu bersama Yoona _noona_?" Taeyeon mengusulkan. Tangannya bergerak merogoh saku seragamnya untuk mengambil ponsel.

"_Arrasseo_ (baiklah)!" Kali ini ia menarik tangan Yoona agar perawat itu segera mengikutinya. Changmin tidak sadar kalau setelah ia dan Yoona menghilang di belokan lorong,Taeyeon bukan mengeluarkan ponselnya melainkan sebutir apel hijau, menu cemilan malamnya kali ini. Ia yakin Yoona bisa mengatasi Changmin dengan baik, mengingat Yoona sudah hafal kebiasaan Changmin sebelum tidur. Tidak perlu menghubungi Dokter Kim menurutnya. Lagipula Dokter Kim sedang mengikuti seminar di Jepang dan baru pulang besok pagi, hehehe...

* * *

TBC


	3. 2: New Neighbour

Author's note:

_**Here's another… errr, lame updates -_- maaf kalo ceritanya sedikit ngawur. Saya tidak berniat menyiksa Changmin oppa (n_ _n)**_

_**Ah, sekalian saya mau balas reviews dari reviewers tercinta ya :D**_

_** missthor :  
Siap… :D**_

_** sisilli24 :  
Siap… here's another chapter :D**_

_** Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang :  
Salam kenal :D saya sendiri juga berharap update nya bisa kilat, kalo perlu pake kilat khusus, hehehe XD  
Siap, diusahain chapter selanjutnya lebih panjang dari sekarang. Untuk sementara saya update segini dulu *deep bow*  
Seonsaengnim tuh kayak dokter atau professor, tapi bisa juga berarti guru… :D**_

_** MaxMin :  
Siaaap :D **_

_** Kim :  
Saya juga pengennya panjang *jitak kepala biar isinya lebih encer*  
Jangan, kasian Yunho nggak ada temennya di rumah sakit ntar XD  
Semua pertanyaan sudah terjawab di chapter ini. Jadi bikin nggak penasaran lagi deh X| tapi tetep ikuti ceritanya yaaa, bakal banyak surprise di dalamnya :D**_

_**So then… Enjoy this new chapter. Jangan lupa review dari pembaca sekalian yaaa ^^**_

* * *

**MEMORIES OF MY LITTLE BROTHER**

CHAPTER #2: NEW NEIGHBOUR

Sebuah kamar seluas 25 meter persegi di sudut lantai tiga menjadi rumah kedua bagi seorang Shim Changmin. Sejak lahir kondisinya yang naik turun membuatnya berkali-kali harus dirawat di rumah sakit ini. Sayangnya Changmin harus menghabiskan waktunya sendirian. Ibunya meninggal sehari setelah melahirkan dirinya dan ayahnya - yang seorang dokter bedah terkenal di Seoul - sedang berada di luar negeri, meninggalkan Changmin hanya bersama para pelayan di rumahnya. Kondisi Changmin yang lahir prematur mengakibatkan beberapa organ dalam tubuhnya tidak berkembang dengan sempurna. Belum lagi daya tahan tubuhnya yang cukup rendah dibandingkan anak-anak lain seusianya.

Seakan itu semua belum cukup, beberapa hari setelah kelahiran Changmin baru diketahui bahwa bocah itu menderita haemofilia, suatu penyakit gangguan pembekuan darah yang diturunkan dari generasi orangtuanya. Ayahnya yang frustasi melihat keadaan anak semata wayangnya itu bertekad untuk menyembuhkan Changmin hingga memutuskan untuk melakukan penelitian di Amerika bersama dokter-dokter lainnya. Penyakit Changmin membuat bocah itu tidak bisa bermain dengan bebas. Benturan sekecil apapun membuat memar kebiruan di tubuhnya, terkadang disertai rasa sakit yang tidak umum bagi anak kecil seperti Changmin. Hampir setiap bulan Changmin membutuhkan transfusi darah untuk menstabilkan jumlah sel darah dalam tubuhnya. Seringkali bocah itu terbangun di malam hari karena merasakan sakit di sendi-sendinya sampai ia terpaksa menangis menahan sakit. Kalau sudah begitu, untuk kesekian kalinya ia dibawa ke rumah sakit dan dirawat selama beberapa hari.

Namun semangat Changmin tidak bisa diremehkan begitu saja. Setelah usianya cukup besar, Kim Youngwoon - kepala pelayan di rumahnya - mencoba memberikan pemahaman tentang penyakit Changmin kepada bocah itu. Changmin tidak boleh berlarian kesana kemari, Changmin tidak boleh terlalu lelah, Changmin tidak boleh sampai berdarah, Changmin tidak boleh ini, Changmin tidak boleh itu. Sederet larangan diterapkan oleh Youngwoon demi keselamatan majikan kecilnya. Pada awalnya Changmin tidak mengerti mengapa Youngwoon begitu panik saat menemukan dirinya terjatuh di dekat pagar dan lututnya berdarah, sampai ia melihat lututnya membengkak dan darah tidak kunjung berhenti. Changmin juga tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa muncul ruam-ruam kebiruan di kedua lengan dan kakinya padahal seingatnya ia tidak melakukan hal apapun. Tapi setelah mengetahui kondisinya, Changmin pelan-pelan mengerti apa risiko yang ia pertaruhkan dalam hidupnya. Sedikit saja ia terluka, nyawanya sendiri berada di ujung tanduk. Ia juga mengerti kenapa ia tidak pernah melihat ayahnya karena kesibukannya melakukan penelitian tentang penyakit Changmin. Sejak saat itu Changmin tumbuh menjadi anak yang optimis dan periang. Ia seperti anak anjing kecil yang lincah, jahil dan mampu membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya tersenyum. Yah, mungkin sedikit kesal bagi korban keisengan Changmin...

Saking seringnya Changmin bolak-balik ke rumah sakit, dengan bantuan dan koneksi dari ayahnya, pihak rumah sakit menyediakan kamar khusus untuk ditempati oleh Changmin. Berbeda dengan kamar rawat lainnya, kamar itu jauh lebih 'hidup'. Dinding kamarnya dicat hijau muda sesuai keinginan Changmin. Kepala rumah sakit juga memberikan sebuah rak berisi banyak buku dan mainan. Jika Changmin tidak berminat untuk bermain di ruang rekreasi - sebutan untuk ruangan tempat bermain anak-anak di rumah sakit, ia akan menghabiskan waktunya di kamar, bermain PC _tablet _seharian dan membaca banyak buku. Changmin sendiri tidak menuntut banyak hal. Ia hanya meminta kamar di ujung lorong agar pasien lain tidak terganggu dengan aktivitasnya bermain di dalam kamar.

* * *

Changmin menggeliat di tempat tidurnya saat ia mulai terbangun. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya, mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan sinar matahari pagi yang masuk melalui celah jendela kamar. Setelah mengamati sekelilingnya, ia melenguh kesal. Changmin baru ingat kalau semalam ia tertidur setelah bermain _tic-tac-toe _dengan Yoona sambil menunggu Heechul _seonsaengnim _datang seperti yang dijanjikan. Tapi kalau melihat ia bangun sendirian sekarang, sepertinya perawat itu sukses membohongi dirinya.

"Yoona _noona _menyebalkan," desisnya kesal. Lagi-lagi ia menggeliat, menarik nafas panjang sebelum beranjak bangun dan membuka tirai jendela. Matanya menyipit silau terkena efek sinar matahari pagi, tapi dengan cepat ia tersenyum lebar. Hari yang baru baginya, berarti kesempatan baru untuk bermain. Lebih tepatnya 'balas dendam' pada Yoona dan Taeyeon yang sukses mengerjainya tadi malam.

Belum sempat Changmin membereskan tempat tidurnya, tiba-tiba pintu kamar rawatnya terbuka disusul dengan munculnya sebuah wajah _namja _cantik.

"_Peek-a-boo_!"

Changmin sontak menoleh dan berteriak girang ketika melihat dokter kesayangannya muncul dari balik pintu. Ia segera berlari menghampiri Kim Heechul _seonsaengnim _dan melompat ke pelukannya.

"_Aigoo_... _Uri Changminnie wasseo_... (Changminku di sini)," Heechul membalas pelukan bocah kecil kesayangannya. Sebenarnya baru pagi-pagi buta Heechul tiba di Seoul setelah mengikuti seminar di Jepang. Namun sejak kemarin ia mendapat kabar bahwa Changmin dirawat di rumah sakit, ia memutuskan untuk memotong jatah liburnya dan kembali ke rumah sakit demi menemui Changmin kecilnya itu.

"Heechul _ssaem bogoshipoyo_ (aku merindukanmu)." Changmin menarik kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah Heechul lebih jelas. "Semalam Yoona _noona _bilang akan meneleponmu, tapi ternyata ia bohong." Bibirnya merengut, tapi segera digantikan oleh senyum sumringah dan sekali lagi Changmin membenamkan kepalanya ke bahu Heechul. "Tapi ternyata _ssaem _benar-benar ada di sini!"

Heechul mengacak pelan rambut kecoklatan milik bocah yang masih memeluknya erat. "_Mianhae _(maaf), aku masih ada seminar di Jepang jadi tidak bisa segera menemuimu. Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku punya sesuatu untuk Changmin kecil kita."

Changmin mendongak, matanya bersinar memandang Heechul. "Apa itu?"

Heechul mengedik, sebagai isyarat agar Changmin mau turun dari gendongannya. Setelah Changmin menurut dan sekarang berdiri dengan kedua kakinya, Heechul berlutut di depan bocah itu dan merogoh saku jas dokter yang ia kenakan.

"Coba kita lihat ada apa di sini..." Heechul berpura-pura mencari sesuatu dan mendadak sebuah cokelat berukuran sedang muncul di depat pandangan Changmin. Langsung saja Changmin bersorak riang.

"Waa... Cokelat!" Changmin mencoba mengambil cokelat itu tapi Heechul dengan sigap menariknya dari jangkauan tangan Changmin.

"Ah, apa kau sudah mandi? Aku masih bisa mencium bau naga dari mulutmu!"

Changmin seketika menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, ekspresinya terlihat menggemaskan. Baru sadar ia bahkan belum menggosok gigi dan mencuci mukanya. "Tapi setelah ini kan aku makan cokelatnya, jadi nanti saja gosok giginya?" Terdengar suaranya yang tertahan tangkupan kedua tangannya. Heechul menggeleng tegas.

"Sikat gigi, cuci muka, ganti baju, dan cokelat," tandas dokter berwajah cantik itu.

Changmin menghela nafas panjang, masih dengan tangan menutupi mulutnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Heechul memperhatikan langkah kaki Changmin yang sedikit pincang dan kaki kanannya yang terbalut perban tebal. Hatinya terasa sakit melihat perban itu. Dokter Leeteuk telah menjelaskan alasan Changmin dirawat kali ini dan Heechul merasa tersiksa dengan sikap Changmin. Luka seperti itu seharusnya sangat sakit, apalagi dengan fisik Changmin yang begitu ringkih. Tapi sama sekali tidak ada keluhan atau tangisan yang muncul dari bibir kecil bocah itu. Changmin selalu menahannya sendiri, ia tidak akan mengatakan kepada orang lain kecuali jika ia benar-benar merasa sakit dan tak dapat ditahannya lagi. Sampai saat ini Heechul merasa kagum sekaligus sedih melihat kegigihan Changmin dan sifatnya yang jauh lebih dewasa bahkan dibandingkan dirinya sendiri.

Setelah giginya bersih, wajahnya sudah bersinar, rambut yang tersisir rapi dan piyama yang sudah berganti dengan piyama hijau bergambar Mickey Mouse kesukaannya, Changmin duduk dengan patuh di atas ranjangnya. Heechul mengendus tubuh bocah kecilnya dengan ekspresi lucu, sesekali menggelitik tubuh Changmin dengan hidungnya hingga Changmin kegelian, baru setelah itu ia mengangguk puas.

"Baiklah, untuk Changmin yang sewangi ini, sebatang cokelat." Mata Changmin membelalak lebar ketika sebatang cokelat teracung dari tangan Heechul. Dengan cepat ia mengambil cokelat kesukaannya dan membukanya. "Jangan dimakan habis, sisakan untuk besok," Heechul menasihati.

"_Gomapseupnida _(terima kasih) _ssaem_," ucap Changmin di sela kunyahannya.

Heechul tersenyum melihat lucunya cara Changmin membuka cokelatnya. Ia akan membuka bungkus luarnya dengan rapi, lalu berusaha membuka bungkus dalamnya serapi mungkin tanpa ada sobekan paksa sedikitpun. Pernah sekali Heechul membukakan cokelat untuk Changmin sembarangan. Hasilnya? Selama seharian penuh ia tidak mendapat sepatah katapun dari anak itu. Dengan terpaksa Heechul membelikan sebuah cokelat baru agar Changmin mau kembali memaafkannya.

Di tengah keasyikannya mengamati Changmin sesuatu muncul di pikiran Heechul.

"Ah, kau sudah berkenalan dengan tetangga barumu?"

Changmin mendongak menatap Heechul, dan menelan gigitan cokelat di dalam mulutnya sebelum menjawab. "Tetangga?"

Heechul mengangguk. "Ada pasien baru dua kamar dari sini. Kupikir kau sudah berkdengannya."

"_Aniyo_, memangnya siapa?"

"_Molla_ (entah), Dokter Ahn bilang ia baru masuk kemarin malam. Memangnya semalam kau tidur jam berapa?"

"Jam sepuluh." Changmin berpikir sejenak sembari menggigit bagian cokelatnya dan memutuskan untuk menyisakan cokelatnya separuh. Dengan hati-hati ia menutup bungkus dalam cokelatnya dan meletakkannya di samping tempat tidurnya. Sejurus kemudian baru ia ingat sesuatu.

"Ah, pasien ER semalam!"

Alis Heechul terangkat. "_Mwo?_"

"Saat aku bermain ke resepsionis, ada telepon dari ER mengatakan ada seorang anak mengalami kecelakaan. Mungkinkah anak itu yang _ssaem _maksudkan?" tanya Changmin.

"Entahlah, aku sendiri belum sempat melihatnya. Aku langsung menuju kemari begitu datang." Heechul berdiri dari samping Changmin dan merapikan jas putih yang ia kenakan, "Aku harus kembali bekerja. Kau," tangan kanannya menunjuk hidung Changmin, "pastikan sikat gigimu setelah ini. Aku tidak bertanggung jawab kalau kau sampai sakit gigi."

"Aku sakit gigi kan gara-gara _ssaem _juga yang membawakanku cokelat." Changmin menjulurkan lidahnya, membuat Heechul mendengus. "Hati-hati, _ssaem! _Sampaikan salamku untuk Soojung _noona_!"

Kali ini Heechul mendelik sebelum keluar dari kamar Changmin, meninggalkan Changmin dengan senyum _evil _miliknya. Ia tahu benar Heechul sudah lama menyukai seorang dokter dari departemen anastesi bernama Jung Soojung tetapi sampai sekarang masih belum mau menyampaikan perasaannya. Kadang-kadang Changmin senang menggoda Heechul tentang masalah itu.

Selesai menggosok giginya Changmin menghabiskan pagi dengan makan sarapan paginya yang sudah dibawakan _ahjumma _kantin untuknya dan bermainPC _tablet _sampai siang. Ia baru mengembalikan PC _tablet_-nya ke rak di seberang ranjangnya ketika terdengar suara seperti sesuatu yang pecah.

Takut-takut Changmin mengintip dari pintu kamarnya, namun ia tidak menemukan siapapun. Changmin memberanikan diri untuk keluar dan ia menutup pintu kamarnya saat suara yang mirip kembali terdengar. Kali ini ia bisa menangkap sebuah seruan bernada marah dari ruangan lain.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau mempunyai tangan tidak berdaya ini!"

Satu hal yang dikagumi sekaligus dibenci oleh perawat dan dokter dari Changmin adalah rasa ingin tahunya yang kelewat besar. Kalau ada sesuatu yang mengusik pikirannya, ia akan dengan cepat mencari tahu apa penyebabnya, bahkan terkadang sampai membuat dirinya sendiri kelelahan. Perlahan Changmin mendekati sumber suara yang ternyata hanya berjarak dua pintu dari pintunya sendiri. Ia teringat ucapan Heechul beberapa jam yang lalu. Apa ini 'tetangga baru' yang Heechul maksud?

Suara itu semakin jelas di telinga Changmin. Sepertinya ada seorang anak yang marah sambil melemparkan barang dan seorang lainnya berusaha menenangkan anak itu.

"Yunho-_ya_, hentikan! Kau bisa terluka!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Tangan ini sudah tidak berguna lagi!"

"Yunho-_ya!_"

Tangan Changmin sudah menyentuh pintu yang sedikit terbuka di hadapannya tapi mendadak kakinya mundur selangkah. Sesuatu terlempar mengenai pintu hingga ia terkejut dan tanpa sadar mundur selangkah. Namun kemudian ia kembali memegang gagang pintu dan membuka pintu itu agak lebar.

Tepat pada saat sesuatu melayang ke arahnya dan mengenai bahu kanannya.

Changmin menatap sesuatu itu yang sekarang tergeletak di depan kakinya. Sebuah botol melamine berukuran sedang yang masih berisi air.

Penuh.

Namun bukan itu yang membuat Changmin terdiam. Dalam sekejap bahu kanannya terasa seperti tertusuk sesuatu.

"_Omo, _kau tidak apa-apa, Nak?"

Changmin sedikit meringis saat seseorang meremas bahunya yang nyeri. Tetapi ia tetap berusaha tersenyum dan mendongak. Seorang pria menatapnya cemas.

"_Gwaenchanseupnida _(tidak apa-apa), _ahjussi._" Pandangan Changmin beralih ke sesosok anak laki-laki yang menatapnya dari balik bahu pria di hadapannya. Changmin terhenyak melihat mata itu. Mata yang dipenuhi kemarahan namun juga ada air mata di sekitarnya. Changmin bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan anak itu. Sakit dan tidak terima atas kondisinya sendiri. Pandangan yang dimiliki sebagian besar pasien yang ia kenal di rumah sakit ini. Tangan kanannya berbalut gips tebal dan sepertinya sulit digerakkan.

"Benar kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pria paruh baya itu. Alis Changmin mendadak mengernyit, namun ia masih tersenyum dan kembali menatap orang di hadapannya.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Baru saja pria itu hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tiba-tiba beberapa orang perawat membuka lebar pintu di samping Changmin. Dua orang perawat segera menghampiri anak laki-laki di tempat tidur, disusul dengan pria paruh baya yang segera meninggalkan Changmin begitu saja. Sedangkan seorang perawat pria mematung di belakang Changmin.

"Changmin-_ah_, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sungmin menunduk memandangi bocah kecil itu. "Kembalilah ke kamarmu, di sini agak sedikit ramai."

Changmin mengangguk dan segera pergi menuju kamarnya. Sayangnya Sungmin tidak menyadari ada sedikit ekspresi menahan sakit yang tampak di wajah Changmin. Ia hanya bergegas membantu kedua rekannya untuk menenangkan pasien baru mereka yang masuk semalam.

* * *

Memar kemerahan di bahu kanan Changmin telah berubah menjadi ungu, dan ukurannya pun melebar. Changmin menyadarinya saat ia membuka atasan piyama yang ia pakai dan melihat bayangannya di cermin kamar mandi. Beberapa kali anak itu terjatuh dalam perjalanan menuju kamarnya. Nafas Changmin yang mulai terengah-engah membuat jarak sepuluh meter saja seolah menjadi ratusan meter.

Sampai akhirnya Changmin bersandar di bawah wastafel. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas. Changmin sadar ia sedang berada dalam bahaya. Lemparan tadi pasti mengakibatkan pendarahan dalam tubuhnya. Pada saat-saat seperti ini ia tahu seharusnya ia menekan tombol merah di dekat tempat tidurnya untuk memanggil para dokter ataupun perawat yang sedang berjaga. Tetapi jangankan melakukannya, ia bahkan tidak punya kekuatan yang tersisa untuk kembali ke kamarnya sendiri.

Di tengah kesadarannya yang semakin lama semakin menipis, samar-samar ia mendengar seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya. Dan ia tidak ingat apapun lagi setelah itu.

* * *

TBC


	4. 3: Jung Yunho

Author's note:

_**Quick update, eh? Hehehe... Did you all miss me? *sok pede* *disambit tiang infus Yunho*  
**_

_**Ini update baru untuk para readers yang saya sayangi. *kecup satu-satu* Sekalian saya mau balesin review chapter sebelumnya ya :D**_

_** sisilli24 :  
iya, kasihan Changmin (TnT)  
semoga Changmin bisa bertahan demi orang-orang yang saying sama dia, termasuk saya #plak**_

_** yolyol :  
Yosh! Nanti Yunho akan menyelamatkan Changmin. Tapi kayaknya tidak untuk hari ini :( **_

_**Untuk chapter ini lebih berpusat sama Yunho tapi ada juga sedikit Changmin di dalamnya. Have fun read it! And please do some reviews :D**_

* * *

**MEMORIES OF MY LITTLE BROTHER**

CHAPTER #3: JUNG YUNHO

Yunho membuka matanya perlahan, berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam matanya. Seluruh badannya terasa sakit seperti baru saja tertabrak mobil.

Tunggu... Ia memang baru saja tertabrak mobil!

Yunho tersentak mengingat kejadian yang ia alami. Mobil yang melaju kencang menuju arahnya yang sedang menyeberang jalan... dan rasa sakit yang muncul saat ia berusaha menahan mobil itu dengan kedua tangannya... seseorang yang meneriakkan namanya sebelum kegelapan menguasainya.

"Yunho-_ya_..." Yunho bisa merasakan seseorang menyentuh rambutnya dan mengusapnya pelan. "Kau bisa melihatku?"

Sekali lagi Yunho mengerjap dan baru menyadari ada seseorang yang duduk di samping tempatnya berbaring sekarang.

"Jungmo _hyung_..."

Jungmo tersenyum mendengar suara lirih adiknya dari balik masker oksigen yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. "Aku senang kau sudah bangun." Ia meletakkan buku diktatnya yang sejak tadi ia baca di dekat bantal dan membelai surai ikal adiknya.

"Apa yang terjadi...?"

"Kau mengalami kecelakaan, sebuah mobil menabrakmu kemarin malam." Jungmo mendekat. " Apa ada yang sakit?" tanyanya cemas setelah mengamati raut wajah Yunho yang terlihat tidak nyaman.

Yunho mencoba mengecek kondisinya sendiri. Hampir setiap sentimeter badannya terasa nyeri, tapi ada satu... tidak, dua bagian tubuhnya yang paling sakit saat ia mencoba menggerakkannya. Pandangan anak berusia delapan tahun itu terarah pada lengan dan pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Tanganku..."

Jungmo berusaha menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang menampakkan kesedihan di depan Yunho tapi rupanya Yunho sudah menyadari hal itu.

"_Hyung_, tanganku kenapa?" tanyanya.

Jungmo mencoba tersenyum namun yang muncul hanyalah sebentuk senyum pahit. "Yunho... Tanganmu mengalami luka serius di bagian pergelangan dan lengan bawahnya. Dokter bilang lenganmu patah dan harus digips selama beberapa bulan, sedangkan pergelangan tanganmu akan sulit digerakkan dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Tapi kau tidak perlu cemas, tanganmu akan kem..."

"Tanganku patah?" Yunho memotong kalimat Jungmo. Ia melepaskan masker oksigen dari mulutnya. "Maksud _hyung_ tanganku patah di dua bagian? Juga pergelanganku?"

Hati Jungmo seperti tersayat mendengar kalimat bernada perih yang keluar dari bibir adiknya. "Yunho-_ya_... Kau akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku tidak bisa melukis lagi?" Yunho mencoba bangun dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya. Matanya masih menatap tangan kanannya yang dibalut gips tebal. Setetes air meluncur dari manik matanya saat ia sadar tangan kanannya tidak akan bisa digunakan lagi, dalam waktu yang sangat lama.

"Yunho-_ya_..." Jungmo berusaha menenangkan Yunho yang mulai menangis. "_Gwaenchanha_, _saeng_, _gwaenchanha_..."

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan baik-baik saja _hyung_? Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tanganku..."

Isak keras keluar dari mulut Yunho. Jungmo mengambil segelas air yang diletakkan di samping tempat tidur Yunho dan berniat memberikannya pada adik angkatnya itu. Namun bukannya menerima,Yunho justru meraih gelas itu dengan tangan kanannya yang terluka, mengakibatkan gelas itu jatuh ke lantai dan pecah berkeping-keping. Air mata Yunho semakin mengalir deras.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa memegangnya?" tanyanya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Sekali lagi Yunho berusaha mengambil gelas kedua yang ada di meja di sampingnya namun lagi-lagi gelas itu hanya tersenggol dan pecah. Jungmo menahan tangan Yunho agar tidak memperparah luka yang ada.

"Yunho-_ya_, hentikan, kau bisa melukai tanganmu," ucap Jungmo tegas. Yunho tetap memaksa untuk mencoba mengambil sesuatu dengan tangan kanannya yang mati-matian ditahan oleh lengan Jungmo. Marah dan kesal akan paksaan Jungmo, Yunho malah mengambil diktat tebal milik kakaknya dan melemparkannya ke seberang ruangan dengan tangan kirinya.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau memiliki tangan yang tidak berdaya ini!"

Teriakan Yunho, serta energi yang entah dari mana tiba-tiba ia dapatkan, membuat Jungmo kewalahan menahan gerakan Yunho yang membabi buta.

"Yunho-_ya_, hentikan! Kau bisa terluka!" seru Jungmo keras. Ia berusaha meraih tombol merah dengan tangan kirinya untuk memanggil dokter sementara tangan kanannya memegangi tubuh Yunho yang semakin meronta protes sembari menjaga agar tangannya sendiri tidak membuat kondisi tangan kanan Yunho semakin parah.

"Aku tidak peduli! Tangan ini sudah tidak berguna lagi!"

"Yunho-_ya_!"

Tangan kiri Yunho yang terlepas dari cengkeraman Jungmo kembali melempar kotak peralatan tulis Jungmo dan mengenai pintu kamarnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong tubuh Jungmo hingga terlepas dari tubuhnya sendiri lantas langsung meraih botol air minum milik Jungmo. Sekali lagi melemparkannya untuk mengeluarkan rasa frustasi dari dalam dadanya. Ia tidak sadar pintu kamarnya telah terbuka sampai botol itu mengenai seorang anak kecil yang berdiri di sana.

Jungmo pun tidak menyadari ada seseorang di depan ruangan itu sampai ia berhasil menekan tombol merah di samping ranjang dan menoleh ke arah pintu. Ia terkejut menemukan anak seumuran Yunho tengah berdiri memandangi botol minumnya yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya.

"_Omo_, kau tidak apa-apa, Nak?" Jungmo segera menghampiri anak itu. Tanpa sadar ia memegang bahu kanan anak itu terlalu erat sampai anak itu mendesis kesakitan. Spontan saja Jungmo melepaskan genggamannya. Ia khawatir energinya yang berlebihan akibat menahan tenaga Yunho tersalurkan pada anak yang tidak bersalah ini. Namun ia sedikit lega melihat anak itu tersenyum dan mendongak kepadanya.

"_Gwaenchanseupnida_ (tidak apa-apa), _ahjussi_." Suaranya terdengar merdu meskipun Jungmo tahu ia menahan sakit. Botol itu terisi air nyaris penuh, jika benar-benar membentur bahunya maka rasanya akan cukup menyakitkan. Sekilas Jungmo melihatnya memandangi Yunho di belakangnya dengan pandangan aneh, seperti... terluka?

"Benar kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Mata bening itu kembali menatapnya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Jungmo menarik nafas lega. Sejenak kemudian beberapa orang perawat mendekat dan memasuki kamar ini. Langsung saja Jungmo menuju ke arah Yunho, memastikan Yunho mendapat penanganan serius. Ia masih memberontak selama beberapa saat sampai seorang residen terpaksa menyuntikkan obat penenang padanya. Jungmo mendesah pelan dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada para perawat itu sebelum mereka meninggalkan kamar. Ia baru saja membenahi letak selimut Yunho yang berantakan ketika tiba-tiba teringat anak kecil yang berdiri di depan kamar tadi. Sayangnya Jungmo terlalu cemas pada adiknya sehingga saat ia menoleh sekarang, anak itu sudah menghilang.

"Semoga dia baik-baik saja...," ujarnya pelan sebelum mengembalikan barang-barang yang dilempar Yunho saat mengamuk tadi.

* * *

Yunho bisa menerima dengan baik penjelasan dari Dokter Ahn tentang kondisi tangannya yang tidak bisa digerakkan secara normal untuk waktu yang tidak pendek. Terlalu baik malah. Yunho hanya mendengarkan penjelasan itu tanpa komentar apapun keluar dari mulutnya. Menurut Dokter Ahn, gipsnya baru bisa dibuka setelah tulangnya kembali menyatu kira-kira dua bulan, dan selanjutnya dengan terapi secara rutin ia bisa menggerakkan tangannya lagi kira-kira setelah tiga sampai empat bulan. Mungkin bisa lebih cepat karena usia Yunho yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan jadi proses pertumbuhannya pun lebih cepat. Selama itu mungkin Yunho tidak bisa menggunakan tangannya untuk melakukan kegiatan apapun, termasuk melukis.

Jungmo tahu benar adiknya tidak bisa dilepaskan dari kegiatan melukisnya. Walaupun umurnya baru delapan tahun, Yunho sudah bisa melukis dengan cukup jago. Ia mampu menggoreskan tinta dari kuasnya dengan apik. Ia juga bisa menggambar dengan pena dan pensil di atas kertas. Membayangkan Yunho tanpa melukis sama saja membayangkan Girls' Generation joget dangdut. Mustahil.

Setelah satu minggu dirawat, Yunho justru mengalami penurunan berat badan. Ia menolak siapapun untuk membantunya makan dan menggunakan tangannya sendiri. Makananpun tidak dihabiskannya semua. Seringkali ia membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menghabiskan separuh mangkuk nasi dan membiarkan sisanya tetap di tempatnya. Pasalnya jari-jari tangan kanannya masih belum bisa ia gunakan untuk memegang benda apapun.

Sama halnya dengan hari ini. Sooyoung hanya memandang Yunho yang berusaha keras menggenggam sendok di tangan kanannya. Sebersit rasa iba menyeruak dalam hatinya tatkala untuk kesekian kalinya sendok itu terjatuh ke meja di atas kaki Yunho. Jungmopun demikian. Ia hanya bisa memandangi adiknya dari sudut kamar tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Ia tahu tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan kemauan Yunho kalau bocah itu sudah berbuat sesuatu.

Setelah hampir satu jam Yunho meletakkan sendok yang sejak tadi ia pegang serta mangkuk yang hanya berkurang setengahnya lantas bersandar di bantalnya. Sooyoung mencoba tersenyum sembari membereskan peralatan makan yang ia gunakan.

"Setelah ini, kau mau ikut denganku ke ruang bermain? Kau bisa berkenalan dengan anak-anak sebayamu dan bermain bersama. Ada banyak mainan di sana."

Yunho menggeleng. "Aku tidak butuh teman," ucapnya dingin.

Jungmo mendekat ke ranjang Yunho dan duduk di sampingnya. Tangannya mengusap lembut surai kecoklatan adiknya. "Kau mungkin tidak butuh teman, tapi kau butuh pergantian suasana. Kan tidak mungkin kau menghabiskan waktumu seterusnya dalam ruangan ini."

Yunho berpikir sejenak. Tujuh hari dirawat di rumah sakit ini ia memang belum pernah keluar dari kamarnya. Selama ini yang ia lakukan hanyalah diam di ranjangnya, mengutuk tangan kanannya yang tidak bisa digerakkan sama sekali. Mungkin pemandangan di luar lebih menyenangkan dibanding ruangan serba putih dengan beberapa wall sticker yang tertempel di sana.

Sooyoung mendorong sebuah kursi roda dari sudut kamar dan tersenyum saat melihat Yunho mulai merangkak berpindah dari tempat tidurnya. Ia memandang Jungmo, mencoba minta izin dari sang kakak, yang dibalas dengan anggukan samar darinya. Isyarat mengiyakan sekaligus ucapan terima kasih tanpa kata.

* * *

Yunho segera menyesali keputusannya menerima ajakan Perawat Sooyoung.

Ruang bermain itu terletak di dekat resepsionis bangsal anak, cukup luas dengan dinding berwarna pastel yang ditempeli banyak wall sticker dan poster. Salah satu sisinya terpasang banyak foto anak-anak, sepertinya pasien yang pernah dirawat di sana dan bermain di ruangan ini. Terdapat sebuah rumah labirin mini dengan seluncur pendek di bawahnya. Di sudut lain ada sebuah lemari yang terbuka, menunjukkan beberapa kotak putih berisi berbagai macam mainan yang tertata rapi. Ada juga meja dan beberapa bangku kecil yang sedang ditempati beberapa anak kecil. Pakaian mereka sama, piyama khas rumah sakit, menunjukkan bahwa mereka adalah pasien rumah sakit ini.

Sooyoung mendorong kursi roda Yunho hingga ke tengah ruangan.

"Anak-anak, coba perhatikan di sini!"

Seruan Sooyoung membuat anak-anak di sana menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan bergegas menghampiri Sooyoung dan Yunho. Tepatnya enam anak yang sepertinya seumuran Yunho berdiri di sekitar kursi roda Yunho, membuat bocah itu sedikit gugup.

"Anak-anak, ini Yunho, teman baru kita. Ucapkan salam, semuanya."

Alis Yunho terangkat kaget mendengar teriakan enam anak itu. Mereka memang hanya berenam tapi suara mereka seperti memenuhi ruangan itu.

"_Annyeonghaseyooo_, _bangapseupnida_ (senang bertemu denganmu)!"

Yunho hanya bisa menatap cemas pada Jungmo yang bersandar di dinding. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum melihat adiknya yang kebingungan dikelilingi anak-anak sebayanya. Selama ini Yunho memang kurang bisa bersosialisasi dengan teman-temannya. Di sekolahnyapun ia lebih sering menyendiri di kelas, hanya ditemani pensil dan buku sketsa yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun. Ide Yunho dibawa ke ruangan ini mungkin bukan ide yang buruk. Semoga Yunho bisa cepat akrab dan berteman dengan mereka, batin Jungmo.

Sementara itu di depan ruang bermain...

"YOONA _NOONA_!"

Yoona yang sedang membuka ponselnya di depan pintu terkejut mendengar seruan seseorang. Saat ia berbalik, Changmin sudah berada di depannya dengan kursi roda yang ia kayuh sendiri dengan kedua tangannya.

"_Aigoo_, Chwangmin, sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh turun dari tempat tidur! Kenapa kau tidak menurut?" Yoona menghampiri bocah itu dan berlutut di hadapannya. Rupanya Changmin tidak memakan makan siangnya sama sekali, tampak dari piring makannya yang masih berisi makanan utuh. Hanya buah stroberinya saja yang sudah hilang. "Dan kenapa kau belum menghabiskan makan siangmu? Katanya kau mau cepat sembuh!"

Meskipun Changmin tampak kesal, ekspresi wajahnya lebih menggemaskan bagi semua dokter dan perawat di sana. Bibirnya mengerucut dan pipinya sedikit menggembung. Tangannya ia letakkan di kedua pinggangnya.

"Aku mau makan kalau Sungmin _hyung_ mengembalikan PC _tablet_ ku!"

Changmin baru sadar kalau PC _tablet_ yang biasa ia mainkan tidak berada di tempat seharusnya. Sejak seminggu yang lalu ia terpaksa menggeletak tak berdaya di tempat tidurnya dan baru hari ini ia bisa mengumpulkan kekuatannya untuk keluar dari kamar. Walaupun ia harus puas dengan kursi roda karena masih belum bisa berjalan dengan kuat.

"PC _tablet_?" Yoona mengernyitkan dahinya.

"_Ne_! PC _tablet_ ku tidak ada di kamar. Pasti Sungmin _hyung_ yang memakainya saat aku tidur!" protes Changmin. "Aku akan makan kalau Sungmin _hyung_ sudah mengambalikannya padaku!"

Plak! Rasanya Yoona ingin memukul dahinya sendiri. Sungmin sedang pergi ke rumah sakit lain untuk mengambil materi ujian residennya, dan pawang yang bisa menangani bocah kecil ini alias Dokter Kim Heechul tengah menangani operasi darurat. Kalau Yoona tidak bisa memaksa Changmin makan, hal itu akan membahayakan kesehatan Changmin sendiri. Sebenarnya Changmin belum diizinkan turun dari ranjangnya apalagi keluar kamar.

"Mungkin Heechul _ssaem_ yang memakainya?"

"_Aniyo_ (tidak), kan Heechul _ssaem_ sudah punya sendiri," sanggah Changmin cepat. Yoona menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Eum, begini saja. Aku akan mengizinkanmu bermain di dalam sambil menunggu Sungmin datang, tapi kau tetap harus makan. Lagipula," Yoona mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Changmin, "ada yang menarik di dalam."

Changmin menarik kepalanya agar bisa memandang wajah perawat yang sudah ia kenal sejak kecil. "_Mwonde_ (apa itu)?"

"Kau ingat pasien kecelakaan yang datang saat kau baru masuk ke sini? Dia ada di dalam dengan teman-temanmu." Yoona berdiri dan mendorong kursi roda Changmin masuk ke ruang bermain.

Di dalam, Yunho hanya bisa memandang anak-anak lain bermain tanpa bisa ikut diantara mereka. Empat dari enam pasien anak-anak di ruangan itu bermain dengan balok kayu sementara dua lainnya menggambar di papan putih yang terpasang di balik rumah labirin. Yunho mendesah ketika sadar semua itu hanya bisa dimainkan dengan tangan, sementara tangan kanannya saja tidak bisa bergerak normal. Melihat itu Jungmo merasa kasihan pada adik semata wayangnya. Mungkin besok ia bisa meminta perawat untuk memutar video atau membacakan cerita untuk mereka alih-alih bermain sendiri-sendiri.

"_Hyung_, aku mau kembali ke kamar saja."

Jungmo menunduk saat Yunho menggenggam ujung kausnya dengan tangan kiri. Ia mensejajarkan tubuhnya hingga mata mereka berdua saling menatap.

"Kau ingin menonton film? Aku bisa meminta pada perawat untuk..."

"_Aniyo_, aku mau istirahat di kamar saja." Yunho memotong kalimat kakaknya. Ia tidak tahan berada di ruangan ini tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah menyendiri. Jungmo paham perasaan adiknya, karena itu ia memilih untuk tidak berkomentar dan berdiri untuk membawa Yunho kembali ke kamar rawatnya.

Baru beberapa langkah Jungmo mendorong kursi roda Yunho, mereka berpapasan dengan seorang perawat yang juga mendorong kursi roda dengan seorang anak yang duduk di atasnya.

"Oh, Yunho kau sudah mau kembali ke kamarmu?"

Yunho mendongak. Ia baru akan menjawab saat matanya bertemu dengan mata seorang anak yang berada di hadapannya.

"Oh? _Neo_ (kau)?"

Ternyata Changmin yang berpapasan dengan Yunho. Dan ia mengenali sosok yang juga duduk di kursi roda di hadapannya.

"Oh?"

Yunho tahu mata biru yang bening itu. Ia pernah melihatnya saat ia mengamuk kemarin dulu.

Dan cerita mereka dimulai dari sini...

* * *

TBC


	5. 4: Approach

Author's note:

_**Annyeong FF readers sekalian! Apa kalian baik-baik saja? Maaf beribu-ribu-ribu maaf saya ucapkan, soalnya lama banget nggak update. Sekalinya update, malah agak ngelantur begini… *deep bow* Saya baru sakit selama seminggu, begitu sembuh langsung banyak kerjaan dan langsung sakit lagi -" Ini aja masih belum bener-bener sehat, tapi saya kepikiran nasib Changmin oppa dan Yunho oppa. Gimana kalo mereka tiba-tiba kabur? *halah* aslinya sih karena ada ide di kepala, takutnya kalo nggak segera ditulis ntar nguap entah kemana.**_

_**Padahal ini juga nggak sempet-sempet nulis, akhirnya beneran nguap -_-**_

_**Balesin review dari readers tersayang dulu aahh :D**_

_** noonanyamimin : iya :( saya aja nggak tega sama Chwang -_- semoga Yunho bisa nemenin Changmin selalu :D**_

_** Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang: Iya :D habis ini aka nada Homin moments yang ditunggu-tunggu XD  
Kalo aslinya Jungmo itu personilnya TRAX band, tapi di sini ceritanya jadi kakaknya Yunho  
Hehe, makasiiih *bow* ini chapter yang ditunggu-tunggu, please do some review :D**_

_** 24: harus, biar satu sama lain nggak kesepian jadi harus berteman, termasuk sama tothornim *ngarep*  
ini Homin moment pertama, semoga sesuai harapan yaa. Please review after this :D**_

_** Guest Kim : Changmin akan baik-baik aja. Changmin pasti baik-baik aja! *ngomong sama otak biar bikin plot begitu* XD  
SNSD goyang ngamen lima gimana ya? *mikir keras* Review yang kemarin masuk kok dear, cuman maaf baru saya bales sekarang *bow*  
Here's another 'next', semoga sesuai harapan :D review please :)**_

_** yolyol : mudah-mudahan ini lebih panjang yaaa :D**_

_** Guest Changminah : makasih dear… *kecup* mudah-mudahan suka sama updatenya yaaa**_

_** Guest Love Min : makasiii! Hahaha, saya juga suka kalo ada bias yang lagi sakit *disambit para kpopers di luar sana* asalkan aslinya tetep baik-baik aja. Kalo di FF nggak pa-pa kan saya sedikit 'menyiksa' Yunho dan Changmin oppa? *puppy eyes***_

_**Oke, langsung ke chapter aja ya. Maaf kalo chapter ini kurang memuaskan, saya selaku tothornim akan berusaha lebih keras lagi di chapter berikutnya. Selamat membaca, dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak review di bawahnya :D**_

_**So their story continues…**_

* * *

**MEMORIES OF MY LITTLE BROTHER**

CHAPTER #4: APPROACH

Changmin selalu menjadi anjing kecil bagi para dokter dan perawat di rumah sakit tempat mereka bekerja. Tidak ada satu haripun terlewatkan tanpa Changmin yang lincah berkeliling kesana kemari, mengunjungi pasien anak-anak yang juga dirawat di sana, dan kadang-kadang menjahili para dokter di ruang jaga. Bagi mereka Changmin seperti matahari yang bisa bergerak. Adanya Changmin selalu membuat mereka menjadi lebih semangat menjalani tugasnya.

Karena itu para dokter dan perawat merasa sedih saat mendengar Changmin lagi-lagi kolaps di kamarnya. Tak terkecuali perawat di bangsal anak. Yoona dan Sooyoung semakin sering datang ke kamar Changmin, dan kadang-kadang residen lain seperti Sungmin dan Donghae membawakan beberapa mainan baru untuk bocah imut itu. Hati mereka terasa sakit saat melihat bocah kecil yang biasanya aktif terpaksa berbaring di tempat tidurnya tanpa boleh melakukan aktivitas apapun.

Sama seperti hari ini, Dokter Kim Heechul tengah berada di kamar rawat Changmin. Ia membelai pelan helai rambut pasien kecilnya dengan lembut dan hati-hati agar Changmin tidak terbangun. Setelah Heechul mendengar bahwa Changmin ditemukan pingsan di kamarnya, ia langsung berlari seolah dikejar penjahat menuju kamar Changmin. Baginya Changmin seperti anak kandungnya sendiri. Setelah istri dan anaknya meninggal karena kecelakaan Heechul selalu menganggap anak-anak di rumah sakit ini seperti anaknya sendiri, tapi Changminlah yang menempati ruang khusus di hatinya. Meskipun Changmin terkadang sangat nakal tetapi tak pernah sekalipun Heechul benar-benar marah padanya. Pikirannya terbang pada masa dimana anaknya sendiri masih ada di gendongannya. Seandainya anak kandungnya masih hidup, mungkin ia sudah seusia Changmin sekarang.

"Eung..."

Lamunan Heechul terpecah saat mendengar erangan lirih keluar dari bibir Changmin. Sedetik kemudian bocah itu membuka matanya perlahan.

"_Ssaem_..."

Heechul tersenyum kecil melihat pasien kecilnya sudah mulai terbangun.

"Hey bocah, berani-beraninya kau membuat jantungku nyaris copot." Meskipun kalimat itu pedas tapi Heechul mengucapkannya dengan suara lembut dan pelan, membuat Changmin merengut.

"Kalau jantungmu copot kau tidak akan ada di sini sekarang," protesnya.

"Kan kubilang tadi nyaris!" Heechul membela diri. Anak itu selalu bisa membuatnya kesal. "Kau ini masih sakit tapi kemampuanmu tetap mengagumkan, Shim Chwang..."

Changmin tersenyum lebar. Ia mencoba bangun dibantu oleh Heechul.

"Ini sudah pagi ya?" Changmin menoleh ke jendela yang menembuskan sinar matahari.

"Siang. Tumben sekali kau bangun sesiang ini, bocah!" ledek Hechul sembari menjulurkan lidahnya cepat. Changmin menoleh ke arah jam yang terpasang diatas pintu dan terkejut karena jarum pendek berada di angka sepuluh.

"Oh! Kenapa tidak ada yang membangunkanku?" Changmin berusaha turun dari tempat tidur tapi dihalangi tangan Heechul.

"_Ya_, bocah, kau mau kemana? Bukankah sudah kubilang kau masih belum boleh turun dari tempat tidurmu!"

Changmin mendengus.

"Kemarin kau juga keluar ke ruang main kan?" Heechul masih melanjutkan omelannya. "Sudah kubilang padamu jangan sekali-sekali turun dari tempat tidur apalagi keluar kamar! Kau benar-benar susah diatur..."

Changmin meringkuk dan menutupi separuh wajahnya dengan selimutnya.

"Kalau aku tidak turun bagaimana aku bisa pipis dan pup?" celetuk Changmin di sela-sela suara Heechul yang memenuhi kamarnya. Heechul baru menyadarinya, hingga ia langsung meralat kata-katanya barusan.

"Kau hanya boleh turun untuk pipis dan pup saja!"

"Kalau aku tidak turun bagaimana aku bisa mengambil PC _tablet _ku?"

"Kau bisa memanggil perawat!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengambil makan siangku?"

"Kau bisa..."

Heechul terdiam melihat mata Changmin yang berkilat jenaka, dan baru ia sadari bocah kecil itu lagi-lagi mengerjainya. Dan sayangnya itu bukan yang pertama kalinya bagi Heechul.

"Ish!" Tangannya menjitak kepala Changmin pelan. "Berani-beraninya kau mengerjaiku!"

Changmin menurunkan selimutnya, menampilkan seringai di wajahnya yang pucat.

"Heechul _ssaem _saja yang terlalu mudah dikerjai," ia berkata meremehkan.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan dan berganti baju (Changmin menolak untuk memakai piyamanya dan memaksa Heechul memakaikan _overall _biru dan kaus putih sebagai kostumnya hari ini, dan mengancam akan berlarian di halaman rumah sakit jika Heechul tidak mengabulkan keinginannya), akhirnya kamar Changmin kembali sepi. Heechul sudah keluar beberapa menit yang lalu untuk menjalankan tugasnya sebagai dokter. Segera saja Changmin merasa bosan sendirian di kamarnya. Tangannya memegang PC _tablet _miliknya dengan lesu, tanpa ada minat untuk memainkannya. Ia ingin sekali bermain di ruang mainan, tapi Heechul pasti akan memarahinya lagi. Sebuah desah napas panjang keluar dari bibirnya.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat anak yang berpapasan dengannya di depan ruang bermain beberapa hari yang lalu. Sepertinya usianya hanya terpaut satu atau dua tahun diatas Changmin. Changmin berpikir sejenak. Kamar anak itu hanya berjarak satu kamar dari sini. Tidak apa-apakan kalau ia hanya bermain sejauh itu? Toh ia merasa tubuhnya sudah lebih segar dibandingkan kemarin. Changmin tersenyum yakin dan beranjak turun dari ranjangnya.

* * *

Jungmo baru saja keluar membeli makanan untuk Yunho. Anak delapan tahun itu sudah mulai bisa menerima keadaan tanganya yang tidak bisa digerakkan beberapa lama dan tidak memaksakannya untuk melakukan apapun. Ia tidak menolak untuk dimandikan dan disuapi. Hanya sesekali saja Yunho menggunakan tangannya. Saat ini Yunho hanya menonton televisi di kamarnya tanpa minat apapun. Yang dia lakukan hanya menggonta-ganti _channel _TV saja.

Pintu kamar Yunho terbuka pelan. Ia menoleh dan menemukan anak kecil dengan _overall _yang kedua kancingnya tidak terpasang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Hai, boleh aku masuk?"

Suara anak itu terdengar riang dan berirama. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Yunho, anak itu - Changmin - langsung masuk dan menghampiri Yunho. Tangan kanannya terulur mengajak bersalaman.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, _naneun Shim Changmin imnida_ (aku Shim Changmin)."

Yunho hanya diam tidak menanggapi perkenalan Changmin. Segera saja insiden dirinya mengamuk waktu itu muncul dalam pikirannya. Matanya tidak lepas dari sosok Changmin yang menurutnya cukup sehat. Rasa penasaran muncul di benaknya, mengapa Changmin dirawat? Tidak seperti anak-anak lain yang tidak lepas dari infus bahkan ketika mereka di ruang bermain, Changmin tampaknya baik-baik saja. Hanya tubuhnya yang kurus sehingga terlihat sangat tinggi bahkan untuk Yunho.

Melihat sikap diam Yunho tidak membuat Changmin kehilangan senyum lebarnya. Ia justru memutari ranjang Yunho hingga menemukan _clipboard _yang tergantung di bawahnya.

"Hmmm..." Ia membuka halaman pertama, "ah, namamu Jung Yunho ya?" Matanya melebar melihat keterangan di kertas-kertas itu. "Ternyata dugaanku benar!"

Changmin mendongak dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Kau hanya dua tahun lebih tua daripadaku. Jadi aku boleh memanggilmu _hyung _kan?"

Changmin meletakkan _clipboard _itu di meja dan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak pernah mempunyai teman yang usianya tidak jauh berbeda. Pasien di bangsal ini biasanya berumur sepuluh tahun atau lebih tua lagi, aku jadi minder mau bermain dengan mereka. Karena itu aku tidak punya banyak teman di sini kecuali para dokter dan perawat. Dan aku tidak mungkin mengajak mereka main sepanjang waktu..."

Dahi Yunho berkerut mendengar ocehan panjang lebar dari bocah pendatang baru itu.

"... Di ruang bermain juga menyenangkan, tapi aku tidak boleh ke sana untuk beberapa waktu. Makanya aku bosan..."

"Kau tidak lelah?"

Tanpa sadar Yunho menyuarakan pertanyaannya, membuat Changmin seketika berhenti dan menatap Yunho heran.

"_Waeyo?_"

_"Ani_... Aku capek mendengar suaramu yang tak juga berhenti. Apa kamu tidak lelah terus menerus bicara?"

Changmin tertawa kecil. "_Mianhae_, hehe... Sepertinya aku tertular kebiasaan cerewet Heechul _ssaem_," ucapnya dengan nada maaf.

Tiba-tiba_ remote _TV yang sejak tadi Yunho genggam terlepas dan jatuh di dekat kaki Changmin. Segera saja Changmin mengambilnya dan hendak mengembalikannya pada Yunho, namun tangan kanan Yunho yang digips menghentikan gerakannya.

"Apa tangan _hyung _patah? Aku mendengar saat _hyung _baru masuk di rumah sakit ini kalau _hyung _kecelakaan ya?" Changmin memandanginya tanpa berkedip. Yunho melengos sendu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan bocah itu. Bukankan jawabannya sudah jelas?

"Wah..." Ia menyentuh gips itu dan mengetuknya pelan beberapa kali. "Aku belum pernah memegang gips sebelumnya. Jadi begini bentuknya?" Ia menggumam pelan.

Yunho kembali memandang Changmin. "Memangnya kau belum pernah patah tulang?"

Suaranya terdengar lebih ketus dari yang ia duga, tapi Changmin tidak terlihat marah. Ia justru tertegun melihat mata Changmin yang sebelumnya nampak berkilat jenaka berubah meredup. Anak itu hanya menyentuh gips Yunho tanpa berkomentar lagi. Sekilas Yunho seperti menemukan mata Changmin berkaca-kaca, tapi berikutnya ia merasa salah sangka karena Changmin menoleh dengan senyum tiga jari yang menjadi khasnya,

"Tenang saja, tangan _hyung _pasti akan cepat sembuh. Para dokter di rumah sakit ini sangat hebat. Setiap pasien anak-anak di sini tidak pernah dirawat lama-lama." Suaranya terdengar menyenangkan, membuat rasa kesal di hati Yunho perlahan sirna.

"Oh ya? Aku sudah lama dirawat di sini," ujar Yunho sinis. Sementara Changmin tidak tersentil sama sekali.

"Kau kan masih beberapa hari di sini. Pasien di bangsal ini selalu pulang paling lambat satu bulan dalam keadaan sehat, apapun kondisinya." Changmin mengernyit saat melihat Yunho hanya mendengus. Ia menegakkan punggungnya. "_Hyung _tidak percaya padaku?"

"Jangan panggil aku _hyung_. Aku bukan kakakmu!" Yunho sedikit membentak. Namun Changmin hanya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"_Waeyo_, kan _hyung _lebih tua dariku? Aku juga memanggil perawat di sini dengan sebutan _hyung _dan mereka tidak keberatan?" tanya Changmin heran.

"Aku kan baru mengenalmu!"

"Apakah karena aku baru kenal _hyung _maka aku tak boleh memanggilmu _hyung_?" Changmin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kukira kita tidak perlu terlalu lama mengenal untuk tahu kita akan dekat. Aku merasa _hyung _seperti kakak kandungku sendiri, apalagi umur kita tidak beda jauh..."

Yunho memandanginya tanpa tertarik. "Aku punya _hyung _dan umurnya sepuluh tahun lebih tua."

"Dan kau punya _dongsaeng _yang umurnya dua tahun di bawahmu." Gigi Changmin berderet rapi tampak diantara senyumnya yang riang. "Tenang saja _hyung_, kau tidak akan menyesal punya _dongsaeng _seperti aku. Aku akan selalu menemanimu kapan saja kau memintaku."

Ucapan Changmin barusan membuat Yunho terkejut sekaligus heran. Entah mengapa ia bisa merasakan ketulusan dalam setiap kata yang keluar dari anak itu. Mendadak saja Yunho tertarik pada bocah berambut kelam itu. Diamatinya Changmin lekat. Dari fisiknya tidak ada yang istimewa. Sepertinya tak ada perban atau plester yang tampak di balik kaus putihnya. Namun ia mendapati memar kebiruan di siku dalamnya dan tampak beberapa bekas suntikan di sana. Sebentuk rasa penasaran muncul dalam benak Yunho.

"Memangnya kenapa kau dirawat di sini?"

Belum sempat Changmin menjawab pintu kamar kembali terbuka dan seorang perawat pria muncul.

"Oh, Shim Chwang, kau di sini?"

Changmin menoleh dan nyengir kuda melihat perawat bernama Lee Donghae menghampirinya. Ia segera memeluk kaki Donghae erat membuat Donghae kesulitan berjalan.

"Ya, Chwang lepaskan, nanti obat-obat ini bisa jatuh!" Donghae tertawa melihat tingkah Changmin yang semakin menempel di kakinya.

"_Hyung bogoshipoyo_," suara Changmin teredam diantara celana yang Donghae pakai. "Apa kau membawa obat untukku?"

"Sayangnya tidak, aku membawanya untuk Yunho." Donghae akhirnya mencapai nakas di samping tempat tidur Yunho dan meletakkan obat yang ia bawa di sana. Kemudian tangannya menggendong tubuh kecil Changmin, mengangkatnya hingga duduk di samping Yunho.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Kudengar kau dilarang berkeliaran akhir-akhir ini."

Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda ia sedang kesal. "Aku bosan," ujarnya pendek.

"Kau bisa memanggilku, kan aku bisa menemanimu main PSP."

Wajah Changmin yang semula keruh seketika bersinar. "PSP? Benarkah? _Hyung _membawanya?"

Donghae mengangguk. Changmin cepat-cepat turun dari tempat tidur dan menarik ujung seragam Donghae agar ia mengikutinya. Tinggal Donghae yang kewalahan karena ia belum melakukan tugasnya memberi obat pada Yunho.

"_Ya, jamkkan_ (tunggu)..."

Mendadak Changmin berhenti dan berbalik ke arah Yunho. Ia berpikir sejenak sebelum bertanya, "_Hyung _, kau mau main ke kamarku?"

Alis Yunho terangkat mendengar tawaran itu. "Untuk apa aku ke sana?" tanyanya.

"Kita bisa main PSP berdua. Donghae _hyung _selalu membawa PSP di jadwal piketnya dan kita bisa memainkannya hingga sore nanti. Kau mau main denganku?"

Hampir saja Yunho menerima ajakan Changmin kalau iatidak ingat pada tangannya yang tidak berdaya. Sepertinya Changmin juga baru sadar akan hal itu, karena itu bahunya bergerak turun dan ia mendesah.

"Kurasa kau tidak bisa bermain..." Changmin berkata sedih. Namun sejurus kemudian wajahya kembali cerah. "Ah, aku tahu apa yang bisa kita lakukan!"

* * *

TBC


End file.
